Forum:What's your favourite assault rifle?
These are my favourite assault rifle: the SCAR-H (7,62x51 mm.), the Steyr AUG (5,56x45 mm.) and the XM8. I like the SCAR-H for its power and for its accuracy. The AUG is a fantastic rifle because it can become a light machine gun or a sniper rifle. The XM8 is a very reliable weapon which can shoot in the sand or in the mud. What's your favourite assault rifle? TheAkman- Got to be the M16A2, AK47(as per the name) and the styr :P My number 1 favorite would have to be the AKM. I think the Kalashnikov design, coupled with the 7.62x39 cartridge is the best rifle/cartridge combination on Planet Earth! Some others that I really like are the H&K G3 and the FN SCAR-H. I've never been a fan of the 5.56x45, even though it's hugely popular and a great cartridge in its own right. I always prefer a heavier, more powerful round. I wish the US military would adopt the 6.8 SPC round or the 6.5 Grendel. Gbeecher 21:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :GBeecher, what do you think of the newish .300 BLK cartridge for the AR-15? SmokeSound off! 21:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Just from what little I've read on Wikipedia and the AAC website, I think they have a winner! The 125 grain OTM cartridge in particular impresses me. The .300 BLK almost seems like a win-win situation. Why did no one think of this 35 years ago? Great idea and a good cartridge! Gbeecher 18:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Judging by the sales, it IS a winner. It's hard to find anything in .300 BLK, haha. They had enough ammo and weapon parts from different manufacturers to flood the market. SmokeSound off! 22:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Mine would be the AR family of weapons; it's the rifle I have the most experience with, by far. I also find it superior to the AK in terms of handling, in particular with magazine changes. With an AR/M4/M16 I just hit the mag release, the magazine drops free while I'm grabbing another mag, and I simply put the next mag straight in. No messing around with latches, and if I insert the mag with somewhat reasonable authority, I don't have to worry about it falling out (if you don't wait until you seat the magazine properly on an AK (the audible click), it will fall out). 5.56 is also a far more developed cartridge than any variant of 7.62 Soviet; more research has been put into developing modern loads that greatly increase the effectiveness of the 5.56 cartridge. Also, the AR is a very modular design. If I want a bigger cartridge, the upgrade is as simple as changing the bolt, the magazines, and the barrel (and not all of that may even be necessary; the .300 BLK only requires a barrel change!). The exception would be a .308 AR (and other derivatives of .308 that retain its length, such as .260 Remington and .243 Winchester), but the AR-10 is a different rifle altogether anyway. Regardless, the AK is my second favorite and I would not feel underarmed with it in the least. SmokeSound off! 21:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC)